


世界終章1

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 안아줄게MV衍生系列 [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 9923, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 請勿上升正主墨希
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: 안아줄게MV衍生系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	世界終章1

**Author's Note:**

> 請勿上升正主
> 
> 墨希

李長埈粗糙厚實的手掌拿起睡袋往背包裡放，一旁的李大烈則對著槍枝做最後的確認，將槍帶扣緊在身上，他們好不容易又要回去了，那個當年他們逃出生天的地方。

末世以來兩年時間很快過去，他們獲救後在部隊的安排下也進入了先遣隊，倖存者們在外海的島嶼上建立了新的據點，將有能力的人都招收進入部隊，部隊的目標是奪回失去的家園，那個被喪屍病毒覆蓋的地方。這聽起來像是天方夜譚，畢竟喪屍真的太多了，但在李長埈和李大烈還在受訓的時候，釜山奪回的消息振奮了整個部隊，人類還是有希望的。

雖然說是部隊，但整體更像是人類互助的組織，不如軍人那般嚴謹，真要說的話就像是傭兵，他們的活動更加自由些，畢竟是在末世，真要講規矩紀律也是難以控制，參與作戰能得到更多的生存資源，因此獲救後他們幾乎都選擇了進入部隊的路線。

事實上他們這次的目標並不屬於奪回計劃，部隊在幾天前偵測到首爾傳來的無線電波，傳來清楚的訊息是「我們還活著」，這個消息震驚了整個部隊，作為被救回來的最後一批人，如今已經快一年沒有生還者的消息了，這樣的電波總不可能是喪屍發過來的。

「長埈啊，緊張嗎？」李大烈收拾著裝備，他舉著槍的手在發抖，並不是因為害怕。

「說實話現在還沒什麼實感，不過空降的時候大概就會開始緊張了吧。」李長埈笑著說，他確實現在還沒什麼實感，首爾在他心中的形象已經模糊不清，他幾乎要忘了原本生活的模樣。

正當李大烈還想說些什麼，突然宿舍的門被粗魯的拉開，連敲門也沒有，兩個弟弟慌慌張張的闖了進來，「哥，你們主動請命去首爾？」

金東炫和金知範兩人臉上寫滿了擔憂，李大烈只是看著李長埈聳了聳肩，一副早知如此的表情，似乎是預料到弟弟們的反應。

「沒事的，很快就會回來了，跟去食堂吃一頓飯一樣快。」李長埈開玩笑的說道。

「首爾很危險，應該讓我們也去！」

李大烈拍了拍兩個弟弟的肩膀，「這是部隊的命令，況且你們應該要留在這裡幫勝民處理文件，他一個人快忙死了。」

「是啊，就當我們去觀光吧！」李長埈笑著說。

他們明白弟弟們的擔心，首爾作為當時病毒爆發的中心，喪屍基數非常龐大，還沒被部隊營救之前他們相互扶持活下來半年已經是奇蹟了，況且現在奪回計畫首爾的順序排在非常後端，連探勘任務都還沒開始，突然就要前往確實凶險萬分。但這是他倆心照不宣的共識，就是想回去看一眼，就算只是一眼也好，還想看看自己曾經的家園，從來沒想過還能回去，當年被部隊解救時他們就在心底默默發誓總有一天會回到這塊土地，因此任務派發下來時，李長埈和李大烈主動請纓。

「哥，你們確定嗎？」金知範沉默了許久，最終那雙大眼真誠的看著李大烈和李長埈，他能夠明白哥哥們在想什麼，事實上他也曾想過要回到首爾看一眼，可他身邊有更需要守護的東西，這份得來不易的安逸令他難以捨棄，如果這次的任務是哥哥們的決定他會尊重兄長的選擇，「在你們出發之前還有機會反悔。」

李大烈和李長埈對望一眼，彼此堅定的點了點頭。金知範看著兩人腦中想起還沒獲救前的那段回憶，同樣的兩人、帶著同樣的堅定、做著同樣的決定，而他同樣的只能旁觀。

金知範走上前，低著頭偏長的瀏海蓋住了表情，突然伸出手抱住他兩個哥哥，這是他從來沒做過的事，但他顧不了那麼多了，在發生那麼多事後他只知道必須珍惜當下，金東炫見狀也上前加入擁抱。

「這次也要平安回來。」金知範說。

「會的，我們約定好了。」

當天下午兩人就上了直升機，作為支援部隊先前往釜山和駐紮在釜山的前線部隊會合。伴隨著直升機巨大的聲音，兩人跟著支援啟程前往釜山，支援部隊中的成員皆來自不同小隊，也藉著這空檔互相熟識，畢竟是未來的同僚，落地後每個同伴都是生存下去的重要夥伴。

「聽說你們兩個是主動加入首爾搜救計畫的？」來自其他部隊略長他們幾歲的同僚好奇的問道。

「是的，怎麼了嗎？」

「你們真是完全瘋了！」同僚表情誇張的說道，「難道你們不知道這次計畫的司令是誰就直接加入了嗎？」

李大烈和李長埈對望了一眼搖了搖頭，確實他們並沒有顧慮那麼多，看著同僚的詫異，他們這才好奇起究竟司令是誰。

同僚左顧右盼了一會，見沒人注意時湊到兩人耳邊，雖然刻意壓低音量，但語氣中的鄙夷毫不掩飾，「是崔誠允那小子。」

「你說那個率領部隊成功奪回釜山的崔誠允嗎？」李大烈瞪大雙眼，他從來沒想過會聽見這大人物的名字。

說到崔誠允，作為海外部隊的他們並沒有見過，但他幾乎已經是部隊中的傳說了，在釜山奪回計畫時崔誠允本是無名小卒，當時部隊被龐大的喪屍群包圍，糧盡彈絕之際，崔誠允憑著一把長刀帶著部隊殺出血路，最終成功奪回釜山，這樣的事蹟直接讓他變成部隊中的英雄，但就如眼前同僚一般，因崔誠允年紀輕而瞧不起他。

「這沒什麼好驚訝的吧？」同僚語帶輕蔑，冷哼了一聲，「那傢伙就喜歡立功，不管用什麼手段。」

「哦，有那麼嚴重？」李長埈聽著同僚講述，心中刻劃著他那素未謀面的未來上司，不經意的也開始小心翼翼了起來。

「我也是聽說的，不過這是從釜山前線回來的人說的，同僚故作神秘的壓低音量，兩人忍不住湊上前生怕聽漏一個字。

「當時釜山奪回計畫崔誠允在的小隊幾乎全軍覆沒，回來的也都瘋了，就只有崔誠允一個人好好的，你們覺得這是為什麼呢？」

「哦，為什麼呢？」

看著李長埈瞪大他那雙好看的桃花眼一副天真爛漫的模樣，同僚忍不住搖了搖頭嘆了一口氣，真好奇這孩子究竟是怎麼生存到現在的，「那還用說嗎？肯定是幹了什麼吧，自相殘殺吃夥伴的肉活下來這種事，肯定是幹了吧！」

「啊……」

李長埈的腦袋裡開始刻劃著崔誠允的模樣，兇惡食人魔的形象盤旋在他腦袋裡，突然直升機上其他人騷動了起來，看向窗外漸漸出現在視野之內的陸地，釜山綿延的沙灘出現在眾人眼前。

同僚聳了聳肩，嘆了一口氣，「歡迎來到地獄，總之你們小心點，那小子絕對不是什麼善類！」

一路上聽了那麼多可怕的傳言，李長埈顯得格外不安，像是看出他的顧慮似的，李大烈只是拍了拍他的肩膀說道，「別擔心，有什麼事哥也在啊。」

李長埈點了點頭，深吸了一口氣，隨著隊伍魚貫的走下直升機，與他們會合的前線部隊已經三三兩兩的等在停機坪旁，抱著既好奇又害怕的心思，李長埈小心翼翼的張望著。

還沒找到凶悍可怕的食人魔，站在最後方的一名青年倒是吸引了他全部的注意力。

青年和其他人相比更加瘦小些，連膚色也白得像張紙，臉蛋稜角分明，高挺的鼻樑勾勒出眉眼好看的深邃，那是張過分精緻的臉，不太像是會出現在即將和喪屍們大戰三百回合的前線，李長埈不禁好奇起那青年是不是也和他的同僚一樣是被迫上了前線。

就在他打量著青年的同時，那人的視線也對上他，李長埈不禁打了個寒顫，那雙視線深沉且冰冷，看似被絕望籠罩得雙眸裡頭，卻又擁有著一道與現實掙扎著的希望火光。

同僚見李長埈看著青年發呆，撞了下他的肩，「笨蛋，你盯著他看幹嘛？」

「欸？」

「那個就是崔誠允啊！」

-tbc


End file.
